


Stuck

by AnselaJonla



Series: Prompt fills [58]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Reddit Prompt, r/writingprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnselaJonla/pseuds/AnselaJonla
Summary: A fic written for a prompt on the r/WritingPrompts subreddit:[WP] The month after every human was turned into a Khajiit was problematic in all of the expected ways, save for one unforeseen consequence. Now that everyone can climb virtually everything with ease, people are getting stuck in the oddest of places.
Series: Prompt fills [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1097823
Kudos: 1





	Stuck

The problem with being able to climb is that while our physiology has changed, our psychology mostly hasn't. And this is what has led to my current predicament.

I've always been a keen amateur runner. I was never brilliant, but I was good enough for that to transfer over into this feline body. I can run for hours now, at a steady pace I could only dream of Before.

This is all for the best, as I'm still mentally geared towards flight rather than fight, even now. Having razor sharp claws sheathed on your hands isn't much of advantage when _everyone_ has them after all. If someone threatens me, really and seriously, I turn tail (literally now) and flee. I run and, if I think I need to, I _hide_.

You know how we used to talk about having a ‘lizard brain’ that subconsciously dictated some of our actions? Well now it's cat brain, and you can take one good guess where _that_ thinks is a suitable hiding place. Yeah.

Unfortunately my human brain usually takes over again once the adrenaline rush wears off, and that is not quite so blasé about being twenty foot up a fucking _tree_. Remember what I said about mostly being unchanged psychologically? Yeah, waking up to find myself as some sort of video game cat person didn't cure my (entirely rational thankyouverymuch) fear of heights.

And now I'm waiting, clinging for dear life to a tree trunk that is nowhere near as thick as I'd like. Hopefully those nice firemen will hurry the fuck up and get that ladder thing up here soon. I really, really need a piss.


End file.
